love_hip_hopfandomcom-20200215-history
Teairra Marí
Teairra Marí is a main cast member on the first five seasons of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood and is one of the show's original eight cast members. She appears as as a supporting cast member in season two of Love & Hip Hop: New York and in season six of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood. Before Love & Hip Hop Teairra Marí is a R&B/pop singer and actress, originally from Detroit, Michigan. She rose to fame when Jay Z signed her to Def Jam Recordings at the age of 16, alongside Rihanna. She was dropped from the label in 2006, after poor album sales, and she has struggled to revive her music career ever since. In 2006 and 2011, Teairra was arrested in Atlanta and in Beverly Hills respectively for drunk driving and allegedly assaulting a police officer. ''Love & Hip Hop'' franchise (2011–present) In 2011, Teairra joined the supporting cast of season two of Love & Hip Hop: New York, acting as a friend and confidante to Emily. Several episodes during the season were filmed in Miami, originally intended to set up a spin-off starring Teairra and Erica Mena. However, Teairra would not return to the show after the season's Miami trip. In 2014, Teairra joined the cast of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood, becoming one of the show's original eight cast members. The first two seasons explore her lingering feelings for Ray J, who she dated on-and-off again for nine years prior to the show, and her violent feud with his girlfriend, Princess Love. The third and fourth seasons delve deeper into her personal struggles and battle with alcoholism, including being charged with battery and theft after an altercation with an Uber driver in 2015. She begins dating producer Cisco Rosado, much to the disapproval of her friends, and her drinking problem worsens, leading to an on-camera intervention and subsequent stint in rehab. In season five, while struggling with sobriety, she enters a relationship with Akbar Abdul-Ahad. Unbeknownst to her, he is already in a polyamorous relationship with two women. The storyline made headlines in May 2018, when a sex tape of Teairra appeared on social media, and she announced in a press conference with Lisa Bloom that she intended to sue Akbar for allegedly leaking the video and 50 Cent for reposting it, citing revenge porn laws. Teairra was criticised by fans, fellow cast members and the media for allegedly fabricating the storyline, which she denies. Teairra returns as a supporting cast member late into season six, which chronicles the aftermath of losing her court battle with 50 Cent, as well her arrest for allegedly driving drunk and unlicensed in a car with one of its wheels missing. She also appears in one episode of Love & Hip Hop Atlanta: After Party Live! and in the special Dirty Little Secrets. Gallery Opening credits Teairra intro 1 2 gif.gif|Teairra in the opening credits of LHHH seasons 1 & 2. Teairra intro 3 4 gif.gif|Teairra in the opening credits of LHHH seasons 3 & 4. Teairra intro s5.gif|Teairra in the opening credits of LHHH season 5. Green screen looks Teairra_NY_episode-203.jpg|Teairra's green screen look in LHHNY season 2. Teairra_s1.jpg|Teairra's green screen look in LHHH season 1. Teairra_s2.jpg|Teairra's green screen look in LHHH season 2. full-extra.jpg|Teairra's green screen look in LHHH season 3. Full-ep-extra-2.jpg|Teairra's green screen look in LHHH season 4. teairra-s5.JPG|Teairra's green screen look in LHHH season 5. Appearances Teairra has made 82 appearances so far. Trivia * Teairra's birth name has also been listed as Teairra Marí Thomas and Teairra Marí Thompson. During her intervention scene, producer Treiva Williams calls her "Teairra Marí Harper". Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 3) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 4) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 5)